


i'd lie

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has her father's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg (obv)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meg+%28obv%29).



> Helena's POV this time.

“You like her, don’t you?”

You’re on the phone to your lab partner, Claudia. She’d called about homework but somehow, as it usually did, the conversation had slipped to lighter topics. Namely, Myka.

“What...what do you mean?”       

You could tell Claudia anything she wanted to know about Myka, not that the young girl didn’t know it all anyway.

Although she might not know these things, the things that Myka told you in the dead of night, in whispered phone calls when you’re both half asleep.

Her favourite songs are the ones you whispered in her ear the night of homecoming as you danced, soaked to the skin, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The same songs you play every night as you fall into a fitful sleep, wishing she was next to you.

Her favourite colour is green, the colour of grass, of the countryside, of summer. She says that green just makes her feel better and it’s something she can’t understand, let alone explain but you think you know what she means. You think you feel the same thing as soon as she steps into a room.

Other than reading, you’re pretty sure that arguing is Myka’s favourite thing to do. She’s not captain of the debate team for nothing and you’ve almost given up with fighting back but you like a challenge and god, is Myka Bering your favourite challenge.

If it wasn’t for her eyes, you would have sworn blind that she was adopted. Her sister is beautiful, model pretty, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and if you were anyone else, she’d take your breath away. But you’re you and you only have eyes for Myka. Who has the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen, deep green pools that study you over the top of horn rimmed glasses. Eyes that pierce deep into what must be your soul because when she looks at you, you feel it on a deep, fundamental level that you’ve never felt before. Her father, with whom she swears she has nothing in common, and with whom you think she has more in common than she wants to admit, has the exact same eyes.

You’ve only met him once, fleetingly, but it was the first thing you noticed. 

Myka swears that she hasn’t got time for a relationship, Pete’s confided in you that she’s been hurt too badly, too recently to contemplate the very idea.

“Of course I don’t.”

When anyone asks you about your feelings towards her, you lie. 


End file.
